Viñetas por Kirito y Asuna
by kate goddess
Summary: Muy mal título. Ya lo sé. Pero eso es lo que son, una serie de viñetas desde el punto de vista de Kirito y Asuna, sin conexión algún, basadas en el anime.
1. Chapter 1

**1. DETERMINACIÓN**

Mientras atravesaba la multitud de jugadores que se disponían a entrar como fuera a la _cámara del Boss_, Kirito pudo ver a Asuna y al gremio que necesitaba su compañía para lograr lo que la abultada multitud deseaba.

-Este lugar está reservado –fue lo que se le ocurrió cuando se plantó entre la multitud de jugadores y Asuna con los del gremio.

-Apártate. Ni siquiera tú, espadachín negro podrás con tantos.

-Mmm, entonces deberíamos intentarlo para ver si es verdad –volteó entonces a ver a Asuna y recordó la razón por la que había arribado a aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, la chica ahora se dividía entre las opciones de ayudarlo a enfrentar a tan voluptuosa multitud, o quedarse con el gremio que pidió su ayuda y acabar con los primeros veinte jugadores que esperaban justo en la puerta de la _cámara del Boss._

Kirito intuyó la disyuntiva de la chica y muy seguro le dijo: -Les doy tres minutos.

Asuna comprendió inmediatamente y volvió a mostrar una gran determinación para cumplir con la misión que tenía frente a ella, la cual era apoyar al gremio de los Caballeros Durmientes.

Kirito entonces sonrió. Nuevamente observó aquella mirada en la chica que tanto le gustaba y que lo había llevado, en primer lugar a enamorarse de ella perdidamente, en segundo lugar a luchar por ella en el juego mortal Sword Art Online y en tercer lugar y tal vez el más importante, a confiar en que ella lo protegería de igual forma.

Desde que presenció la pelea de Asuna contra Zekken, pudo ver como se encendió en ella la llama intensa de la lucha y las ganas de usar nuevamente su espada para derrotar a todo aquel que tuviese la valentía de enfrentarla. Kirito recordó a la Subcomandante de los Caballeros de sangre, la maravillosa chica con una impresionante habilidad y velocidad. Aquella determinación que vio en Asuna mientras peleaba con Zekken, le hizo recordar al Destello Veloz de SAO, la jugadora más fuerte y admirada por todos. Y eso le gustó. Kirito no podía negar que le había gustado volver a ver a la Asuna de aquel juego mortal. No significaba por supuesto que quería verla en un peligro tan inminente como la muerte inmediata al ser vencido en una batalla. Claro que no. Significaba que había vuelto a ver la llama de la osadía que en Alfheim online era casi imperceptible.

Tanto fue la intrepidez con que Asuna enfrentó a Zekken, que fue la única en ganarse el honor de ser derrotada con una grandiosa habilidad, como lo era la Espada Original, aquella técnica única de once golpes. Y definitivamente Asuna se lo merecía.

Por unos segundos fue lanzado del letargo de sus recuerdos, cuando unos magos del grupo voluminoso al que se enfrentaría, le lanzaron unos hechizos de fuego, pero gracias a las habilidades obtenidas en el Gun Gale Online, pudo desviar dichos ataques con facilidad.

Al ver dichos movimientos, el gremio de los Caballeros Durmientes y Asuna comenzaron su ataque contra los jugadores frente a la puerta de la _cámara del Boss. _Kirito pudo escuchar la lucha, mientras era atacado con más hechizos que desviaba con facilidad. Entonces pudo voltear nuevamente y observó como Asuna, con su gran velocidad había atacado a 3 magos a la vez y los había vencido. Dichos magos eran el último obstáculo para entrar y cumplir con su misión.

Kirito volvió a sonreír. Definitivamente esa era la Asuna que conocía, la que amaba, la gran Destello Veloz, una de las jugadoras mas fuertes del peor juego de la humanidad.

Al entrar a la cámara Asuna buscó a Kirito, quien aún estaba situado entre ella y los jugadores que deseaban entrar. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, donde él le transmitió la confianza que sólo el espadachín negro poseía y ella le devolvía una promesa en sus ojos: ganaría contra el Boss del piso 27.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos los de este maravilloso fandom. Alguien me influenció tanto para ver Sword art online, que este es el producto de aquello.

Espero les guste este pequeño one-shot, situado entre el capítulo que contiene la pelea de Asuna vs Zekken (Yuuki) y la posterior batalla para entrar a la cámara del piso 27.

Sumi-chan, espero sinceramente que te guste. Está planeado para ser una serie de viñetas de situaciones sin conexión alguna, solo minutos en el ánime que me llamaron la atención.

Saludos a todos y mil gracias por leer.

Kate


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Recuerdos.**

-Papá, mamá está tardando un poco, no crees?

-Si Yui. Seguro tuvo algo que hacer antes de conectarse. Además, ella iba a encontrarse con Rika antes y seguro eso la hizo retrasar.

-Ok papá. Mientras puedes contarme una historia?

-Mmmm bueno, sabes que no soy bueno en eso, pero seguro. Qué historia deseas Yui?

-Cuéntame cómo derrotaste al Comandante.

-Yui pero tú sabes como fue, no es así?

-Si papá, tengo los datos, pero quiero que tu me cuentes la historia.

-Está bien –Kirito no pareció muy conforme con volver a recordar aquellos momentos, pero era casi imposible negarse a una petición de su pequeña hija.

-Ya sabrás que estábamos en el piso 75 y cuando derrotamos al _Boss, _todos los jugadores estábamos con nuestras líneas de vida en amarillo, algunos en menos me atrevo a decir. Exhaustos por supuesto de una batalla tan difícil que nos costó la vida de catorce personas más. Pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención. El Comandante del gremio estaba de pie, aún con su línea de vida en verde, a pesar de que estuvo en el frente de batalla la mayoría del tiempo y usando su escudo como defensa. Era imposible, así que recordé algunas cosas que Asuna me había dicho de Heathcliff o que yo mismo había visto en el campo de batalla cuando tuve un duelo con él. –Yui estaba atenta a lo que su padre le contaba, así que se levantó de su silla y se sentó en las piernas de Kirito para escuchar de cerca el relato.

-Logramos desenmascararlo y determinar que él era Akihiko Kayaba. Incluso el mismo lo confirmó, y desactivó su inmortalidad en el juego, aquella que tú tenías cuando te enfrentaste al monstruo del calabozo en el primer piso. –Yui sonrió orgullosa de su logro.

-Cuando llegó el momento de la batalla final, yo tomé la iniciativa y ataqué primero. Lo hice por muchos minutos, asestando los golpes mas fuertes que había aprendido durante los dos años que estuvimos encerrados en el juego. Usé mis mejores habilidades incluyendo la de doble espada. Pero el seguía defendiéndose de mis ataques a una gran velocidad –Kirito detuvo un segundo su relato y suspiró. –Debo confesarte que perdí mi esperanza porque sentí que era imposible ganarle. Lo había hecho todo y no logré influirle gran daño.

-Oh papá. Eso no lo sabía –dijo la pequeña en un tono muy bajo, casi susurrando, ya que nunca imaginó que su padre estuvo en ese estado. –Pero a pesar de eso seguiste peleando no es así?

-Por supuesto que seguí peleando -Kirito levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Yui. –Tenía que ganar esa batalla así fuera a costa de mi vida, porque tu mamá debía vivir, sin importar lo que me pasase a mí.

-Papá…

-Seguí peleando Yui, con mis mayores fuerzas pero el detuvo uno de mis más rápidos ataques con su escudo y partió mi segunda espada, la que Liz me había forjado. Al perder mi embestida y mi espada, quedé indefenso por lo que Heathcliff aprovechó y me atacó. Luego pasó lo que menos pensé y que fue lo peor que viví en SAO.

Yui seguía concentrada en el relato de su papá que no se dio cuenta cuando Asuna entró a la habitación pero al escuchar lo que Kirito estaba contando, se quedó donde ninguno de los dos pudo verla.

-Qué pasó papá? Insistió la niña luego del silencio de unos minutos de Kirito.

-Asuna se atravesó y recibió el ataque mortal por completo. Su línea de vida bajó a ceros –Kirito dijo eso último con un tono ausente. Recordar esa parte era lo peor de aquellas imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza de vez en cuando.

A Yui se le formaron lágrimas en sus ojos, ya que una cosa era ver los datos a los que tenía acceso como Pixie y otra cosa era escuchar la historia de su protagonista.

-Tomé a Asuna en mis brazos –dijo eso mientras sus manos se suspendían en el aire como aquella vez. –Ella sólo me dijo "gracias", luego su cuerpo se desvaneció en mis manos.

Kirito tomó a Yui por sus hombros y la hizo que lo mirara fijamente. –Fue la peor sensación de mi vida. Ya no te tenía a ti y luego la perdí a ella.

Yui abrazó a su padre por instinto. La pequeña quiso brindarle su calor y su compañía en señal de que ya había pasado. Después de todo, alguna vez fue un programa para ayudar a los humanos en el manejo de sus sentimientos. Kirito la abrazó de vuelta y comprendió lo que intentaba hacer la pequeña. –Estoy bien Yui, pero recordar esa parte sigue siendo algo complicado.

-Papá siento ponerte en eso. No sabía lo que había sido para ti vivir eso.

El joven espadachín le sonrió y le dijo que no había problema, ya que sabía que todo había pasado. Además contarle a la pequeña era algo que había querido hacer. Luego de que ambos estuvieron mas calmados, Kirito prosiguió con su relato. Asuna por su parte no fue capaz de contener un par de lágrimas silenciosas que se le escaparon sin su consentimiento. Nunca había escuchado por parte de Kirito qué había pasado después. Era un tema sensible para ambos que la peliroja no había sido capaz de abarcar.

-Cuando vi a Asuna desaparecer frente a mis ojos y sobretodo enfrentar que si morías en el juego, morías en la vida real, simplemente me hizo querer desaparecer con ella. Sin Asuna mi vida ya no tenía sentido y mucho menos esa absurda pelea. Creo que por instinto tomé mi espada y a Lambent Light*. Creo que seguí de pie frente a Heathcliff pero ya no pude atacar, solo… solo seguía pensando en que Asuna acababa de morir y no pude cumplir mi promesa de llevarla a nuestro mundo nuevamente. Ella me protegió siempre, pero yo no pude hacerlo al final.

-No tenías modo de saber que yo iba a interponerme entre el Comandante y tu. Ni yo lo sabía. Sólo lo hice por instinto –Asuna salió de repente de su rincón y se acercó a su esposo e hija.

Yui saltó en dirección a su madre, contenta de tenerla por fin con ellos. –Mamá, no sabía que habías llegado.

Kirito también se levantó y se acercó a la undine. Asuna sólo le sonrió y lo tomó de su mano. –No sabía que habías utilizado a Lambent Light.

-Bueno, con ella fue que pude acabar con Heathcliff, ya que me desarmó la otra espada y cuando me atacó nuevamente, acabó con mi barra de vida por completo, sin embargo, antes de desaparecer y creo que por la ligereza de tu espada, pude propinar un último golpe. Ya luego, bueno, sabes lo que pasó –Kirito le sonrió y la abrazó profundamente, teniendo a Yui entre los dos.

-Gracias Kirito, por salvarme, salvarnos a las dos, a todos.

-Papá, ya vino mamá así que ya podemos dormir los tres como antes –interrumpió la pequeña Yui.

Ambos sonrieron de estar nuevamente juntos y solos como una familia.

-Por cierto Asuna, te retrasaste un poco con Liz?

-Ah, es que seguía insistiendo en que nos conectáramos todos, pero le dije que no podía por mi madre y eso –Kirito la miró con una sonrisa algo pícara.

-Le mentiste?

-Eh, si. Bueno, ya sabes como es Rika de insistente y tuve que decirle eso. Sino pues no estuviera aquí. Además, tú también le mentiste a tu hermana y a Klein para poder estar los tres solos, o no?

-Eh… bueno sí. Es que fue la única forma también.

Yui se dirigió entonces a la habitación de la cabaña en el piso 22.

-Extrañas a tu Lambent Light?

-A veces. Pero me complace saber que le diste el mejor uso posible antes de que todo acabase –Kirito asintió y Asuna le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mamá, papá, vienen? –la pequeña Yui llamaba a sus padres que aún estaban en la sala. La undine y el spriggan entraron a la habitación y por una noche serían nuevamente aquella familia que fue feliz en medio de un juego mortal.

***Lambent Light: Era la espada ligera de Asuna.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola a todos nuevamente. Mil gracias a todos sus maravillosos reviews, favs y follows. Me alegra que la historia haya sido acogida de buena forma. **

**Este capítulo lleva un poco mas de mil palabras, lo que ya dejaría de ser una viñeta. Pero siento que debería estar en esta historia y no un one shot por aparte. **

**La idea surgió de notar que en ALO siempre está el grupo, pero casi nunca dejan espacio para la pareja OTP o la familia. Pasaron bonitos momentos en SAO pero con tanta gente seguro en algún momento deben buscar un escape para estar los tres. O bueno, eso creo jajajajaja**

**De nuevo espero les guste y me cuenten sus opiniones. Tengo página de Facebook habilitada para todos aquellos que deseen conversar también. Me encuentran en Facebook como Kate Goddes (me tocó usar una sola S porque el bendito Facebook no me dejaba usar las dos jajajaja).**

**Por cierto, me tardé mas de lo debido en subir esto, pero he tenido un par de meses locos laboralmente hablando. Seguiré pidiéndole a Athena mas espacio para escribir porque hay muchas ideas XD.**

**Saludos a todos,**

**Kate.**


End file.
